


Trouble Comes Knocking

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Deal-making, F/M, making deals, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: Hell's Princess comes knocking to the hotel's doors with a good dealCharlastor Week Day 7: Free (Reverse!AU)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Trouble Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

“HEL-“

The door slammed shut immediately, only to be thrown open again.

“-LO!”

And it shut again, and Alastor could only begin to question himself about just what in _Hell_ was _she_ doing here?!

“Hey, Angel?”

His best friend, irritated and exasperated from the day’s events as he sat on the couch, sighed out loud as he called back, “What?”

Angel may not want to be bothered now, but there was really no other choice for Alastor, who was gesturing to the door and in befuddlement of nerves at the thought of the bolt out of the blue that was their visitor.

“The _Princess of Hell_ is at the door.”

All of Angel’s irritation was immediately gone in a flash as he shot upright in a second, his mismatched eyes wide with shock and terror, crying out loud, “WHAT?!”

Beside him, Vaggie – Hell’s top porn star – was salaciously sucking a popsicle out of boredom, which she pulled out with a loud and obscene ‘pop’ and asked, “The who?” But the both of them paid her no mind, and she shrugged and went back to lasciviously licking the popsicle.

“What should I do?” Alastor questioned all uncertain.

“Don’t let her in!”

And for a moment, that seemed like the right way to go – don’t let her in and just wait for her to get bored and go away, right? But as Alastor looked back to the door, it didn’t sit well with him to just do that to the princess. Mother raised him to be a gentleman, after all!

Before Angel could protest, he had already returned to the door and opened it for the final time, revealing Hell’s Princess to still be standing there with a concerned yet chilling smile.

“May I speak now?”

“You may.”

Before he could say anything else, she had already stuck a hand out as she excitedly greeted, “Hi, I’m Charlie!”

“It’s so nice to meet you, hot stuff! Really nice!”

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled his face to hers in her excitement, and being touched so suddenly sent Alastor’s nerves on edge, already feeling his shadow threatening to appear as the faint hint of radio dials appeared in his eyes.

But the Princess of Hell – Charlie, she insisted – took no notice of that as she let go of his hand and invited herself in. “I hope you don’t mind me crashing in but I saw all that drama on the T.V. and I knew I just _had_ to come by!

Oh, of course she would have seen the interview. Alastor could only recall in dismay how he had attacked Tom Trench on hell-wide television. How unsavoury it was to his image, but the idiot deserved it if he thought he could get away with insulting both him and his idea! Alastor supposed he should have probably just stuck to broadcasting on the good-old radio; at least then people couldn’t actually see if you were beating your interviewer to a pulp.

But no time for thinking about ruined images as Charlie continued on gleefully, “It’s been a while since I’ve been so entertained! Not since-"

Her conversation was cut suddenly when a fully-loaded pistol was aimed right in between her eyes.

“STOP. RIGHT. THERE.”

Angel easily towered over her as his eyes glared down at her heatedly, cursing through his teeth, “ _Puttana del cazzo_!” As ballsy as he could be, he leaned down to glare up close to her. “Listen up, babe. I don’t know what you’re planning but if you think I’m gonna let you get away with it, you got another thing coming, you dirty, conniving, royal piece of shit!”

But Charlie did not seem intimidated in the slightest, instead still smiling sweetly with a tinkling laugh. Putting a finger to the pistol to push it aside from her, she giggled, “Oh please, if I really wanted to hurt anyone here…”

And within a flash, two impressive horns poked out from her skull, just as her eyes shifted with her sclera turning a full blood red with her pupils looking so sharp in shining yellow, and her lips pulled back in a deadly smile to showcase a dangerous set of fangs.

“ **I WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY!** ”

This sudden show of power was enough to render both Alastor and Angel speechless, taken aback as they stared at her all wide-eyed. Seeing the fire in her eyes, both of them thought that she was about to burn the hotel down next!

But just as quickly as her theatrics had been, she reverted back to her initial doll-like appearance and sweet demeanour, waving a hand dismissively as she exclaimed, “But nah! I’m here because I want to help!”

Now that’s got them dumb-founded.

“Excuse me?”

“Help!” she repeated again, pushing her face close to theirs to show just how serious she was.

Alastor and Angel shot a look to each other, both confused yet uncertain of what exactly was going on here. Angel looked away in uncertainty as he dematerialised the pistol in his hands, as Alastor prodded, “You want to help with?”

“This thing you’re trying to do!” she answered, as she pushed past them and gesturing all around. “This hotel! I want to help you run it!”

Confusion on top of confusion, at this point Alastor was just starting to get suspicious. “And why exactly?”

With a twirl, she stretched her arms wide out in grandiose. “Why not? It sounds like a good cause, and I’m nothing if not charitable! Even though I’m an heir, that throne’s not gonna open up for me anytime soon, and I’m bored so why not do what I can for my beloved people?”

“So, you think this is a good idea to do that after watching me get into a fistfight on the picture show?”

She laughed out loud at the thought of it. “Well, your little stunt on the news did have me sold to the idea!”

“And you think it’s possible for souls to be redeemed,” Alastor noted incredulously, his brow raised at the thought. “Can’t say I’d expect the Princess of Hell herself to agree!”

Charlie smiled, this time looking a little thoughtful. “Well, can’t say I do, but it’ll be a first here! Besides, Hell’s been too overpopulated lately, and I’m pretty sure you know we’ve had a few bad eggs here that’s just and decides to make themselves ‘Overlords’ here. It’s stirring up too much trouble for Dad, having to keep them in check. If this helps me deal with Lucifer’s little situation, then I’m all up for it!”

Even with her explanation, Alastor couldn’t say he was really buying it. “Right…”

Charlie, on the other hand, seemed undeterred. “Absolutely! I see big things coming your way, and who better to help you than I?”

While Angel sat back down beside Vaggie, who had been quiet throughout and only watched the scene with mild concern, Charlie led him into a long conversation about all the things she’ll wish to do about the hotel, acting as if she had already owned the place – well, technically any property in Hell was indirectly owned by the royal family, so it seemed that she did.

Alastor could only listen as she prattled on like an excitable bunny. For being the daughter of the first sinner herself, she was awfully chirpy and eager about the idea. But the more she spoke, the more he’s starting to catch on that she wasn’t doing this just to help her father, but for herself. Sounds to him that the little princess here was certainly having some daddy issues, saying a few things that caught his attention to the fact that she was probably doing this more to prove herself to her old man than for the betterment of her people.

When the conversation ended, Charlie only looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to accept her offer and officialise her as a partner of the hotel. But before he could get a word in, Angel had turned him by the shoulder – even as a friend, he had limits on where he could put his hand on – and gave him a warning look.

“Alastor, listen here. You don’t trust people and you sure as Hell better not trust her. This whole plan of yours was bull from the start,” he paused to side-eye at Charlie, who was off elsewhere looking at photographs but still watching them from the corner of her eye, “but bringing Hell’s royal into it is gonna stir up a whole crock of shit that we’re not gonna need.”

And for a moment, what Angel said was true. Nobody in Hell dared try to stir up something with the royals, unless they’d like to risk facing their untimely second death like how many ‘Overlords’ had when they tried to upstage Lucifer and his brood. Even though Charlie may not be as important as her father was, she still had a strong influence on herself that exuded command and respect.

But even in the face of Hell’s princess, Alastor wasn’t frightened. He was never the type to be so easily intimidated. In fact, he sometimes even found it to be amusing when somebody would try to do so. He was still a narcissist at heart, and as careful as he was to higher powers, he still thought himself as better than most. He was never one to ever thread carefully on thin ice or not play with fire. It would be far too boring if he didn’t!

Besides, Hell’s been pretty boring so far, so why not have some fun while trying to get the hotel up and running?

“Oh, but Angel! Think of the possibilities that’ll come with her help!” Alastor said with a smile of confidence.

As innocent as his words may be, Angel knew very well the intent that was hiding in that smile of his. “Oh, no. I know that look, you bastard. You are not going to get us all in the shithole!”

Alastor laughed, peeling Angel’s hand off of his shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, my good friend! I’m pretty sure I can manage!”

Not waiting for Angel to get another word in, he walked away to Charlie, exclaiming confidently, “Besides, you know I’m not one to run from a challenge.”

Charlie stood attentively when he finally approached her, hands behind her back and smiling properly, when he told her, “So, Charlie! Your intentions are dubious and I’m not sure if you’re just playing me for a fool, but I’m not one to turn down a helping hand, so I’ll gladly accept your help!”

His voice took a more serious and no-nonsense when he then iterated the fact, “On the condition that there’d clearly be no hidden strings attached!”

Charlie, gleeful as she could be, immediately gave her hand which went alight with fire, the sudden burst of the flames powerful enough to have Alastor, Angel, and Vaggie reeling back from the force.

“So, we have a deal then?”

Seeing her outstretched hand glowing ominously, Alastor was almost tempted to touch it if only to know what sort of shenanigans he could get himself into. He’s never had the opportunity to go one on one with one of the bluebloods of this red world of Hell, so what could be stopping him from trying it out as a challenging game?

But alas, he simply pushed her hand away as quickly as possible, keeping his calm composure as he replied, “Nope! No shaking. I’m not really someone who can stand touching.”

Taking a moment to clear his throat and readjust his bowtie, he kept his charming smile on as she looked at him with a frustrated yet curious look. Knowing that he had her as drawn in as he could, Alastor pressed gently, “But I’m sure you’d like to prove to Daddy dearest than you’re capable of proving how much influence you hold to be able to challenge the natural laws of God and send a sinner to the Heavens!”

With a respectable bow, he announced loudly, “So, as the hotel manager, I am obliged to obey your royal prestige and welcome you to come on board and give us a hand for as long as you would desire!”

It was quiet as Charlie continued to eye him with an unreadable smile, and in the silence, Alastor looked over to Angel, who only continued to frown in dismay at what he had just gotten everyone here into.

Looking back to the princess, he straightened up and asked, “Sound fair?”

“Hmm..” Charlie looked away in thought, tapping a finger to her chin as she contemplated her decision. But no sooner than later did she ecstatically cheered, “Fair enough!”

And with that declaration, the game was set, and with no doubt, this was about to get very entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is free trope day, which means I did a Reverse!Au ! 
> 
> Charlie is the feared yet good-hearted Princess of Hell and Alastor's the narcissistic and cunning hotel manager that's taking a kick out of doing the impossible. It's a challenge to try to swap their roles but keep their personality traits and finding a way to shape the story, but here it is!
> 
> Finally! The final submission to Charlastor Week! This week has been a real ride of coming up with one-shots on the spot and writing it as fast as I could, but I'm amazed at the results and all the ideas that I had been able to come up with! It's been real fun and swell, and I hope that I'd be able to participate in it again!
> 
> And thank you everyone for keeping up with me on my Charlastor Week binge! Now that it's done, it's off back to Smiling Man for a whole other rollercoaster ride!


End file.
